


Luna Fucking Lovegood and Her Irresistible Side

by beyondlogicalclarity



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Friends With Benefits, Gen, Girl Penis, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:26:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23169274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beyondlogicalclarity/pseuds/beyondlogicalclarity
Summary: 5 times Ginny encountered odd moments with Luna + 1 time the moment wasn't so odd.Rated Explicit just incase.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger/Harry Potter, Lavender Brown/Ron Weasley, Luna Lovegood/Ginny Weasley
Comments: 5
Kudos: 96





	Luna Fucking Lovegood and Her Irresistible Side

**Author's Note:**

> Any mistakes/errors belong to me, but these characters do not. Also, we call it soccer where I'm from, but I'm calling it football in the fic since these characters aren't from the U.S. and let's pretend the gym showers are gross and so Ginny takes one at the dorms. I hope y'all enjoy.

  
1.

“Eat shit, Draco!”

“Mr. Weasley, take a seat!”

“Oh, come on!”

Ron takes a seat, grumbling his disapproval. During Ginny’s first year of college, she joined the boys for the school’s all gender football team and, immediately, had been accepted for her skill and knowledge of plays.

Apparently, spending many summers playing the game with her brothers had been handy experience to have.

Sitting gracefully in her seat on the middle section of the bleachers, Hermione Granger shares a knowing look with Ginny over Ron’s actions. Ginny rolls her eyes and Hermione laughs.

As much as they love him, Ron could be a real idiot sometimes. They’ve had plenty of experience inside and outside the Burrow to realize this. Being an idiot is notorious for catching consequences.

Tightening her ponytail and getting in position, Ginny catches sight of Luna Lovegood sitting on the top row of the bleachers behind Hermione. They lock eyes, too, before Ginny shakes herself into paying attention at the practice game.

Luna has been her roommate in the dorms for two years. It’s not a big deal. Though Luna is odd, she is also kind, and Ginny likes having her around. She cheers the loudest whenever Ginny scores a goal. It makes Ginny feel prideful.

Like now, Luna is screeching at the top of her lungs from her spot on the top bleachers after Ginny scores the last goal in the practice game. Luna is on her feet, clapping her hands excitedly with a little bounce in her body.

"Why do you even put up with her?"

Hermione had made her way down to the field during the time the students were gathering their things, in just enough time to interjection her thoughts. "Ron, she’s just showing her support.”

"Luna has depth," Ginny says, annoyed at this conversation all ready. Either people picked on Luna or avoided her. "You could learn something from her."

Ron must not comprehend Ginny's snap back at him, continuing with, "I heard she talks to insects like they actually talk back to her. An oddball, that one."

Ginny basically growls out, “Oh, bug off, Ron. Luna isn’t the problem.” At that, Ginny makes her exit towards the showers, leaving her annoying brother and good friends behind.

"What did I say?”

She hears Ron ask Harry as the men leave Hermione behind for their own showers.

 _Merlin_ , what an idiot he can be.

\----

She isn't sure where the defensiveness came from over Luna, but she hated people knocking on her all the time.

The only true odd thing about Luna Lovegood was her ability to be unabashedly, pure-heartedly herself in a world so used to trying to push people in little grey boxes and make them sacred to be unique.

It’s like that scene from Pitch Perfect where Chloe barges into Beca’s shower. Except, Ginny isn’t singing and Luna isn’t borderline creepy about it. No, Ginny is minding her business when something is heard clattering to the ground and, suddenly, a shampoo bottle is rolling underneath the shower curtain, stopping by her feet.

Before she could do anything about it, Luna edges her way around the curtain and into the stall.

Luna glances down only once. Ginny didn’t have time to properly cover her flaccid penis and anxiety spikes its way into her life, but Luna doesn’t look disgusted or surprised or, well, anything negative. Instead, she looks almost intrigued but still so very passive.

“May I have my bottle back, Ginny?"

There’s no trace against the following analyses in her tone and, wordlessly, Ginny does as asked. It’s a little awkward trying to cover herself and bend down to grab the bottle, but she succeeds and Luna’s fingers linger on her own for only an extra moment longer during the exchange.

Luna smiles, tiny and airy, saying “Thank you, Ginny", before disappearing out of the stall as quick as she had entered.

Ginny is left with anxiety and curiosity.

2.

Luna is a good roommate.

It’s not like Ginny has had many in her life. Being the only girl out of several children has its perks. Though, she did share her room during some summers with Hermione.

 _That_ situation had also been different. Hermione had been her first love. Ginny had been Hermione's, unbeknownst to the Weasley parents, first love, too. That made room for some adventurous summer night.

So, when Ginny arrives at their dorm, there wasn’t anything warning her to move away. Maybe go hang out with the trio at the pub, or maybe even the bar for some billiards.

Turning the key in the lock, Ginny walks out of the hall and straight into their shared room where Luna is most certainly naked and, _o_ _h_ , her fingers are dancing over her own clit.

Luna isn’t ashamed of her body, or what she’s been caught doing, because she’s still doing it and Ginny walks straight out of the room.

Ron. Ginny will go visit Ron.

Ginny’s on edge for the rest of the evening and stays with Hermione that night.

3.

Hermione has never been the type to make a lot of noise during sex. A moan here. A whimper there. Some whines and pants, sure to follow. She isn’t a screamer.

That would annoy some. It could maybe even make others feel inadequate at their technique. But Ginny has not minded in all their times spent together. She liked the quiet, gentle way Hermione showed her want and pleasure. They’re as elegant as the woman making those few sounds.

Ginny separates her face from the smooth skin of Hermione’s back to breath. It is then that she halts, or at least stops all her movements besides her thrusting, because a look across the room, and thanks to the moonlight, she locks eyes with Luna.

Luna hadn’t mentioned the masturbation incident, so neither did Ginny. They went back to normal when Ginny arrived home the next morning. Well, Luna went back to normal and, well, Ginny tried to let go of the awkwardness and the hot burning in the pit of her stomach at the flashbacks.

She thinks she’s been doing a good job.

And maybe she does it because Hermione has always favored the position. Maybe she does it for herself. Maybe she does it for the vouyer across the room. Either one or maybe none, Ginny still sits up, pulling Hermione up with her back flush against her front.

Eyes locked on Luna, her hips pound into Hermione’s core. She has one hand on a soft boob and the other circling Hermione's clit fast and unforgiving. Hermione starts to tense and occasionally jerk.

Luna scans every part of Ginny that is touching the brunette.

Hermione comes hard, shaking and whining and unaware of Ginny coming without breaking her eyes away from Luna's.

Hermione drops to the bed when Ginny lets her go. Pumping her dick, fast and furious, Ginny unloads her seed straight onto Hermione’s ass. The brunette doesn’t like being filled with someone else’s cum. Ginny has always respected that.

“I think I should be going now,” Hermione says after, already up and cleaning herself off before returning her clothes to her body.

Ginny remembers when Hermione used to stay; cuddled around Ginny on the bed and talking beautiful, brilliant things in her ear. Hermione would shiver here and there as Ginny would trace any reachable exposed skin. She had a collection of moles that Ginny would try to align together – like connect the dots, trying to find the artwork hidden inside. It was always warm and peaceful during those times.

It hurt the first night Hermione didn’t stay. It became a clue to what was happening inside Hermione’s head and heart.

Now, though, it doesn’t hurt. This time, with Luna awake across the room, she welcomes it.

Ginny isn’t a jerk though. Without offering, she’s up gathering her boxers and a tank top while Hermione dresses. Then she’s walking the woman to the door. No matter what has happened between them or what’s happening now with Hermione and her boy feelings, Hermione still expects to be kissed goodbye and Ginny, like always, supplies it to her.

She watches Hermione make it to the elevator before turning around to meet her fate. Turns out, her fate is a sleeping, or fake sleeping, Luna and Ginny doesn’t have the desire to find out which one it is.

She turns her back to Luna as she gets in bed and stays on her side that makes her face the wall.

Sleep doesn’t come easy.

4.

Luna doesn’t say anything about the private moments they’ve happened to end up sharing together – showers, masturbation, fucking Hermione. Luna keeps her thoughts and feelings to herself, and maybe that’s why Ginny does it. Because Luna keeps things to herself and Ginny is appreciative of that. Secret keeping is actually kind of hot. Not that she’d keep Luna a secret from anyone.

They’re at some party at a stupid frat house Ron wasn’t able to be accepted in to. He’s talking to, or rather, being ignored by a group of guys, and Harry took a smiling Hermione out on the dancefloor in the living room.

What happened to the code where you don’t leave a friend by themselves at a party?

Ginny reckons she should stay in the general vicinity of her friends. Allow them to look around and see the people they came with, but Ginny is growing tired of just standing there, dodging frat boys left and right.

There’s a party code. It was one created for women, and men happened to become a part of it later on, after fighting the fear of not being “manly" and accepting their bad pasts.

1\. Don’t accept drinks from anyone (if so, watch them pour it).

2\. Never be upstairs or in a room alone with someone you don’t know well.

3\. Check in with your people.

4\. Never keep your phone on silent 

5\. Don’t leave drunk and alone.

There are plenty more, and Ginny knows them well enough to start wandering for other classmates she might be acquainted with. Her cell phone at reach in her pocket, just incase.

As she’s moving through the crowds, she spots a familiar figure and long light blonde hair moving up the steps. Alone. Ginny doesn’t hesitate to follow.

She finds the other female sitting on a balcony, red solo cup full of some mysterious dark liquid sitting by her lap. Luna surveys her outdoor surroundings and Ginny can see her just observing the nature around her. Luna had found a balcony at the end of the hall.

"Luna?”

Luna turns her head as Ginny steps closer.

"'Hullo, Ginny.”

“Where’s your friends?”

Ginny is concerned. Luna drinking by herself upstairs in a male kingdom just screams trouble. There has to be someone willing to sit with Luna without being threatening.

“You're right here,” Luna states, not phased by her own bluntness nor the truth. “I don’t seem to have anyone else."

And, oh.

Ginny must have never recognized that before, always with Hermione and the boys, either studying or getting up to college student shenanigans. If she thinks about it, Luna’s cell phone doesn’t really chime more than a few times a week, and Ginny had first assumed the odd blonde kept it on silent most of the time. She had been curious on during the times they hung out that nobody else attempted to join. Now it truly makes sense.

“It’s quite good to be here, yeah?”

“Yeah,” Ginny mumbles, debating her options before sitting down directly beside Luna.

So, they sit and talk, and Ginny is reminded as to why she’s always stood up for the other, and why she had been pleased to find out they’d be rooming together their second year. Ginny likes that Luna is different, that she speaks and holds herself in that airy, spaced out way, that she is full of facts. That she makes Ginny feel odd, heated feelings that Hermione has only made her feel before.

Luna is drunkenly gazing at the stars. Ginny is drunkenly staring at Luna – empty liquor cups by her feet. Admiring, unabashedly, in her drunken daze at all the curves and beauty marks she can see from her seat on the ground.

“You’re staring.”

“You’re beautiful,” Ginny tumbles out of her mouth due to the liquid courage metting her natural bravery, and she feels herself blush.

Luna is still looking up, fascinated. “I don’t think any human being could compare to the beauty of the moon.”

“Maybe I wasn’t comparing you to the moon.”

Ginny’s mouth seems to be more courageous than before and the blush on her cheeks cools when she sees Luna smile – soft, small – at the edges of her lips.

Ginny likes Luna’s smile. Ginny likes Luna’s lips. Ginny _likes Luna._

It’s not something that catches her off guard, and the award for the bravest Weasley of the night goes to Ginny the moment she leans forward.

Luna tastes like cotton candy and vodka. Ginny melts a little inside and a lot more into Luna on the outside. This is very much nice.

Luna gently pushes her back. Ginny sees the turmoil she’s caused in those eyes.

"Was it not nice?”

Luna looks away in consideration. Ginny doesn’t dare to move her own gaze away from the debating blonde.

“I believe I would have preferred it sober.”

Ginny feels like she’s been hit in the gut. Luna stands up. Ginny scrambles to do so as well.

“Luna,” Ginny reaches out to her, but halts mid-air before dropping it back down. She doesn’t want to invade Luna’s space, again. “Please, stay.”

Luna actually looks like she’s considering, but then, “It’s getting rather late.”

"May I walk you back to our dorm? You really shouldn’t go alone drunk at night.” Ginny thinks she sounds desperate at this point but she needs to make sure they’re okay. She needs to make sure Luna is okay.

This is the part of bravery that kicks Ginny in the arse; kissing the one you like and them rejecting you, but doing what you can, no matter how uncomfortable, to keep them safe.

"That’s very considerate of you, Ginny. I’d like that very much.”

And okay, okay, Ginny has another chance to not be really dumb right now. Luna is allowing her the chance to not be. Or maybe Luna doesn’t think she has another option.

Ginny goes to walk and stumbles right into Luna. Ginny thinks she blew it, really pushes the chance off the table, but Luna only holds her steady. Fuck, was she more drunk than the blonde?

"I think we should get a Lyft,” Luna says, and right. Lyft’s are a thing.

Ginny knew that.

\----

They arrive home in almost no time and Luna helps Ginny to her bed.

“’Gnight, Ginny.”

Ginny passes out as soon as her head hit the pillow, and when she wakes in the morning, she has a massive hangover.

Luna is already gone.

5.

They don’t talk about it.

At first, it made Ginny super nervous. She tried apologizing, but Luna shut her down with two things.

1\. “It was my first.”

2\. “It’s quite forgiven now, Ginny.”

Ginny’s felt like shit since the incident. Luna’s confession making her feel worse.

Out of all the information given by Luna to Ginny over their time together, never being kissed was not brought up. Ginny really should have asked for permission.

Luna is watching porn when Ginny arrives at the dorm.

“Uh,” Ginny utters, awkwardly, blushing redder than a lobster. “Should I leave you to it then?”

“Nonsense. You live here, too.” Luna smiles, not thrown into embarrassment when another loud, obnoxious moan escapes from the laptop speakers. “I wanted to see the appeal, but I don’t understand how people can get off to fake moans like that.”

Ginny unloads her things onto her desk, trying to hide her blush. “I don’t know. I think it’s more about the actions rather than the noises.”

Luna hums, asks, “Would you like to watch with me?”

Ginny has done a lot of questionable things in her life, but watching porn with someone (especially, someone she has not been with) is entirely new to her.

Brave Ginvera Molly Weasley takes Luna Lovegood up on her question.

It might seem dumb, but Ginny still likes Luna and she isn’t going to miss this chance of whatever the hell this is, and Luna allowing her space to be intruded upon.

Wiping her sweaty hands on her pants, Ginny walks over and sits up in the space Luna makes for her on the tiny twin sized mattress. She’s tense because this is out of her element and Luna’s watching the screen intensely, their shoulders pressed noticeably and firmly together.

"Have you ever been given oral before, Ginny?”

Is there a red redder than a lobster and her own hair? Blood. Ginny’s face might as well be covered in it. Then that train of thought didn’t end well, considering the conversation topic. Ginny never has earned her red wings, yet.

“Um, I have.”

“Did you sound like that?”

“ _Merlin, no!_ "

Luna hums, pressing more into Ginny's side. “What does it feel like?”

“Would you like to try?”

And she swears she could slap herself in the face right now for being so bold and reckless - never fuck a roommate, it can lead to unwanted consequences. Though, Luna is not unwanted. Luna is too intriguing and beautiful and _there_ that Ginny could not stop the question from spilling from her lips.

I mean, come the fuck on. They are watching _porn_ together for Merlin’s sake. She’s seen Luna _masturbating_. Luna's _watched_ her have sex.

Luna looks towards her, eyes slightly off to the side in consideration. Her eyes are spacey and she’s biting her lip. Ginny bites back a groan, stills herself from surging forward and taking that lip between her very own teeth. Maybe if she asked first this time.

"Yes. I think I’d like that very much.”

It’s the consent Ginny had been anxiously waiting for.

Luna is a true virgin at the age of twenty. _This_ she knew. Ginny was told this information late one night when she couldn’t sleep and Luna was up watching the moon from their window, last year. It had stuck with her. Almost taunted her because she wanted to be Luna’s first; appreciating Luna and her body unlike the many who are confused or uninterested in where her true beauty lies; her mind; not deserving of more of Luna if they can’t see her in the very depths of her skull.

Instantly, Ginny moves to hover over Luna. She hears Luna’s breath hitch as she leans down, but she doesn’t kiss those enticing lips because Luna stops her with delicate pale hands on her shoulders.

“Not on the lips, please.”

Ginny is confused and a little thrown into insecurities, but she sticks to Luna’s boundaries; tries to even understand them. Maybe she's still hurt from before. Maybe Ginny has ruined them kissing at all. Maybe she still needs to ask, but Luna is tells her she can continue and Ginny gets on with it.

Her first kiss on Luna is her cheek, followed by her jawline and then her neck - harder on her pulse. Luna reacts to each one. A smile. A sigh. A giggle. The tiniest of moans.

The moment Ginny sucks in her pulse, Luna releases a bold groan and tightens her hands on Ginny’s shoulders while her hips buck a bit into Ginny’s already growing erection in her jeans. Ginny groans right back.

“Ginny Weasley,” Luna whispers into her ear, lips brushing the shell causing chill bumps to erupt on her skin.

She doesn’t know why Luna said her last name. Usually, someone’s first name is the only one said, but Luna has not seemed to ever follow traditional ways.

Growing tired of just neck play, Ginny reaches for the hem of Luna's shirt and tugs. Luna is wearing a bra underneath and she has the palest tits and pinkest nipples Ginny has seen on someone that isn't herself. Her breath spikes and she envelops a nipple in her mouth, sucking wildly.

Luna's small hand tangles in ginger locks, holding her closer as her back arches. Ginny pulls back, blowing on it before instantly whipping her own shirt and bra off. It's more to level the playing field then her own pleasure.

Luna smiles, hands running up Ginny's defined, strong arms, says, "Very nice."

"I adore you," Ginny says, recklessly and breathlessly. Their faces inches apart.

Ginny swears she sees comets in Luna's eyes. Luna doesn't hide them, and Ginny really wants to know what they mean.

Not attempting to kiss her again, Ginny gets back to the fun at hand. She tugs at the waistband of Luna’s pajama bottoms and pulls them down. She takes a deep breath, swallowing hard at seeing Luna like this; spread and already glistening for her to do something about it. Luna is trimmed. Ginny takes one look into the anticipating eyes of the blonde before diving in.

Luna’s breath hitches.

Luna tastes different than Hermione. She’s lighter and a little sweeter, where Hermione was bold and a bit salty. Both good. Both flavors worth tasting again and again and again.

Luna threads a hand through ginger locks as Ginny dips her tongue even deeper into her hole. Ginny is going to have a beard made up of Luna’s liquid when she’s done.

Luna is a tiny sound person like Hermione except she’s more consistent.

Ginny isn’t entirely sure how long she spends down in Luna’s core just teasing and pleasing without taking her over the edge. She doesn’t mind eating her out. Eating pussy is her favorite thing to do besides actual intercourse.

Though, Luna starts to wiggle more and pant a bit heavier and she briefly tightens her hold on Ginny’s hair before softly begging her for more with a gentle please at the end. How could Ginny deny her that one simple, sweet request?

Moving up to Luna’s clit, Ginny envelopes it in her mouth, licking lightly up and down before sucking it a little hard. She uses her teeth to graze it before licking in hard circular strokes without losing her suction.

Luna has her eyes on the ceiling and her body is tense, but Ginny can tell it has nothing to do with an oncoming orgasm. If she wasn’t busy pleasing the other she would ask where her mind just went.

"Gin-" Luna's voice breaks off, unable to finish the name as her orgasm hits. Her body tenses. Then it jerks – once, twice, three times; legs clamping around Ginny’s head as she lets out this high pitched whine as she cums.

Okay.

So, maybe Luna is a loud noise maker.

Ginny licks lightly to let Luna ride out the aftershocks before sliding up her body. Her dick is so hard and uncomfortable in her jeans, but her mind is prioritizing the look of complete awe and admiration Luna is looking at her with.

"Ginny Weasley,” Luna says again, breathless, and Ginny understands it now.

Luna adds her last name to connect to who she’s truly with; to seal her deepest interest. She’s confirming that Ginny is really there.  
Luna’s hands cup her face, and for a moment, Ginny thinks she’s finally going to be kissing those lips, but all she gets is a wondrous smile and her hair tucked behind her ears.

Ginny accepts this with warmth, anyway.

Luna moves and a gust of air between their cores has Ginny feeling the wetness spread all over the front over her jeans. She groans, helplessly grinding down into Luna. Luna groans, too.

Then her eyes light up, as if she just remembered something truly fantastic. “Oh, Ginny, you must be very horny right now after this.”

And, fuck, did Luna just say horny? Luna seems to be a fan of dirty talk. Ginny is, too.

Ginny nods and Luna smiles as she bucks her hips up against Ginny’s once more.

“Go on then,” Luna says, hands sliding to cup Ginny’s ass over her jeans. “You can finish.”

"Do you mind if I pull my jeans down a bit?”

“Not at all.”

Ginny doesn’t hesitate, taking Luna’s offer instantly.

Her button is popped and her zipper is down and then Luna helps pull her jeans directly down over her ass. There's pre-cum stains on her boxer briefs where the head of her penis is located.

As soon as Luna place her hands back on her ass, Ginny gets to work.

Grinding against a naked Luna Lovegood is almost intoxicating. She’s balancing her weight over her, hands planted next to the most beautiful shade of blonde hair as her hips grind and grind and grind.

She’s very aware that they’re dry humping like teenagers, but she doesn’t give a flying fuck at the moment. Luna has her legs locked around her hips and Ginny can feel herself getting closer and closer each time Luna meets her thrusts, or squeezes her ass in an attempt to pull her even closer.

Ginny is strong, but the pleasure is making her limbs weak and she drops down onto her elbows. It causes her face to be an inch away from Luna’s and –

This is when Luna kisses her. On the lips. Timid and unsure, but full and firm, and Ginny feels like she’s some witch flying high up in the sky on a broomstick. Luna makes her feel so incredibly magical just by a simple kiss.

Grinding hard and firm again, Ginny falls into an orgasm, breaking the kiss to bury her head in the junction between Luna’s neck and shoulder. She jerks more than Luna did and by the fourth one she realizes her dick must have hit Luna’s clit in the very right way, because again Luna releases a high pitched whine; coming with Ginny and making her insides fill with pride.

6.

The entire gang is at the Burrow.

Luna and Hermione watch on as the Weasley's and Harry play match after match of football. Luna waves to Ginny each time they lock eyes. Hermione once blows a kiss at Harry.

"Isn’t he fantastic? Just absolutely fantastic.”

Ah, Lavender Brown, cheerleading for Ron the same way Ginny told Hermione that she has since the youngest male Weasley was just a little dweeb growing up. Hermione and Luna share a giggle at her enthusiasm.

Ginny’s team wins and the women are out of their seats cheering in glory.

The football trio make their way over to the ladies with satisfaction. Lavender immediately pulls Ron into a smashing kiss. It causes Ginny to take gag at her brother’s public display of affection and she makes eye contact with Luna as the woman giggles at her. Harry and Hermione are too caught up in giving each other heart eyes and quiet words of affection to notice their surroundings.

Ginny thinks it’s nice to finally see Hermione happy with the boy Ginny knows she loves. Falling for Hermione, and admitting it to herself, was hard. Losing Hermione was even harder, but Ginny had gracefully moved on a long time ago and seeing Hermione sad over anyone was difficult. The intelligent woman was so soft at heart. That heart deserved happiness.

Finally, surprisingly, Lavender lets Ron’s face free and Ginny is quick to suggest they take a swim to cool off in this summer heat. The boys are quick to agree and their girlfriends not far behind.

Hermione takes Luna and Lavender up to Ginny’s room to grab their bathing suits as Ginny walks with the boys to the water. On the way, the boys start discussing the more incredible plays and moves of the game, and Ginny really does try to pay attention and join in with the conversation, but she’s a bit nervous and totally distracted.

Luna will be meeting up with them in a bathing suit. One that she will use in the water where she’ll end up being wet and her nipples will be erect from the coldness of the water and visible underneath the top. Luna’s ass will be barely covered with a flimsy excuse for a bottom piece of suit. Ginny thinks about the outlined abs Luna sports that surprised her that one time oral sex was involved between them. Luna has a body – a good body that makes Ginny feel her dick stir just thinking about it. Shaking her head and thinking of all the negative things she can to avoid a semi, Ginny finally enters the conversation.

The women meet up with them as they said they would. Ginny isn’t the only one with a dropped jaw. They look better than imagined.

Lavender is in a lavender one piece that makes both her ass and tits pop. Hermione and Luna both have on bikinis. Hermione in blue; stellar shade against her body and bringing eyes to roam over her skin. And then there's Luna. A Lovegood sporting toast images on her pink bikini.

Ginny laughs and drags Luna right into the water with her. Luna shrieks at the cold, but follows Ginny, anyway.

Luna's skin feels good under the water as Ginny wraps her in her arms and dunks them. When they surface, Luna leaves a hand under the water and on Ginny's hips. For such cold water, Luna's hand sure does burn bright on her skin. They lock eyes, and this is when Ginny asks, "May I kiss you?"

They haven't in a couple of days. They aren't dating, after all, and maybe there is another question on the tip of her tongue.

“Oi, Ginny!”

Ron’s obnoxious voice interrupts the moment and he obliviously calls them in for a round of chicken. Ginny and Luna versus Harry and Hermione versus Ron and Lavender. Obviously, Ginny isn’t about to back down from Ron’s challenge, and Luna certainly agrees to the game when Ginny tells her this.

Hermione is knocked down first, almost instantly, crashing into the water and sending Harry under, as well. Well, Luna is stronger than her smaller form looks. Ginny is impressed, or perhaps Luna just so happens to have a bit more muscle than Hermione.  
The two remaining pairs dance around each other until Lavender goes in for the hypothetical kill, but Ginny puts all her arm strength to keep Luna up. Luna easily dodges the attack, countering with one of her own and sends Lavender crashing into the water. Ron just stares at them in awe, shaking water from his hair and face.

"Bloody hell.” Ron starts to grin, yelling excitedly, “What in the fuck was that, Luna?!"

"One should always know their enemies, Ron, and exploit their weaknesses in battle,” Luna replies, airily and her smile lights up with pride at her own victory.

“You’re terribly incredible,” Ginny says, so, _so_ invested in this human being.

“I assume that’s a genuine compliment."

Ginny grins, holding out her left hand. "Follow me?”

Luna accepts her hand and they leave.

"I believe this is what having friends is like," Luna says quietly, stepping over the dandelions on the ground. Ginny knows Luna thinks they're really pretty.

Ginny stops, tuns to Luna and says, firmly, "We _are_ you're friends, Luna. Please, don't forget that."

They end up walking all the back to Ginny’s room, hands tangled together the entire way. Ginny growing nervous, but determined with each step and Luna gazing at the scenery along the way. Ginny thinks she may be in love with Luna.

“What are we up here for?”

“You know,” Ginny tries calling out the naïve question. "If you want, that is.”

Luna doesn't consider it this time. She smiles, says, "That sounds very nice. Thank you for asking,”

Ginny feels guilt. “I’m sor-"

“May I kiss you, Ginny Weasley?”

“Please.”

Luna does kiss her then.

It’s even better than the second time they kissed, always better than the first one. Ginny would like to cleanse that one from their past, madly.

Luna's tongue disappears from Ginny's, and she asks, "Can you impregnate?”

Ginny blushes. “No."

"Did you want kids?"

It shouldn’t be surprising, Luna's questioning, but, really? The first question was one of protection, but the second was unnecessary at the moment. But, that’s Luna Lovegood. Blunt words, no matter the moment.

"It doesn’t matter now."

It mattered to her, before all of this, back when she was a preteen being told she couldn't have them. She had thought about her future lover, of the family she couldn't physically give them. She had been so terribly sad.

"What you want out of life matters very much, Ginny Weasley."

Ginny falls and falls and then grins, "Well, right now, what I want out of life is you."

"I’ve never had a girlfriend before," Luna says so casually.

Ginny matches her with, "Do you want one?"

"Very much, indeed."

Ginny smiles the largest she remembers smiling in her entire life, cheeks rising high and her lips stretching across her face. She came up here to fuck and now she has a girlfriend.

"Very much," Ginny whispers it back.

They kiss again, exploring each other's mouths with content and excitement. Ginny breaking it only to strip. Luna giggles, following suit. Ginny's mouth immediately finds her mouth a pink target. Luna has chill bumps as teeth graze her nipple.

"While I’ve read about the benefits of foreplay, I must say I certainly want your penis as soon as you can, please."

Ginny laughs into the valley between Luna’s excellent breasts. This is who she wants. Luna wants her back.

“Are you absolutely sure?”

"Yes, please.”

Ginny informs Luna to tell her to stop at any given moment, that she’ll stop, that Luna’s feelings and comfort is important. That they’ll be okay as a couple either way. Then, slowly, but surely, Ginny starts to push inside Luna.

Once the head is in, Ginny pauses, hovering over her _girlfriend_ and softly places kisses all over Luna’s face and neck. Luna has her eyes closed, body tensed under Ginny. Ginny waits for the “stop", but instead, Luna nods for continuation.

Proceeding, Ginny slides almost all the way in, made easier by Luna's soaked pussy, until she meets resistance. This is it. If Ginny pops this with the last push, she will be titled Luna's cherry popper. The woman will be less likely to ever forget her if they ever broke up.  
Luna’s hand comes to brush locks of fiery hair behind an ear before fully cupping her face. Her smile is so, so adoring. “It's fine, Ginny Weasley,” she says, softly and awestruck.

And Ginny remembers that Luna says her full name as a reminder that she’s there and the moment is not a false image of the mind. It makes all the difference to Ginny’s nerves and feelings and she kiss Luna hard, unforgiving as a way to distract the piercing pain Luna is about to have when her hips snap forward and push past the last bit of resistance.

Luna bites down on her lip at the thrust, breaking the skin and causing to Ginny to bleed a little. Her limbs are wrapped around Ginny in tension, nails digging into a muscular back. Little lunar shaped marks created by Luna. It seems so perfect to Ginny.

 _Fuck_ , Ginny thinks, stealing herself. She hasn’t been with someone as tight as this since her first go around with Hermione. Not wanting to think about her first love while she’s in bed with her current – because yes, she realized during this entire bedroom interaction that she is in fact in love with Luna fucking Lovegood – Ginny sucks nibbles at Luna’s ear until she earns herself a giggle. Luna starts to relax, legs falling off of Ginny, but her arms stay where they are and her eyes open wide.

"I feel so full,” Luna whispers in Ginny’s ear, earning herself a groan.

Ginny pulls out to the head, searching Luna’s face as she thrusts slowly back in. Luna mewls, encouraging her girlfriend on and keeping eye contact as she starts to truly meet Ginny’s hips with her low thrusts.

Testing the waters, Ginny takes both of Luna’s legs and places them on her shoulders as she bends forward over the pale, blonde beauty. Luna starts to whine from the new position, and rolling her hips earns Ginny a handful of curses and half-moon shaped prints on her arms.

“Ginny Weasley, could you choke me?”

Bloody fucking hell, Ginny thinks, slamming a little harder and faster in Luna at the request and leans up to wrap long fingers around a delicate, pale neck.

Luna hums at the movement, eyes darkening more as Ginny squeezes tighter and tighter. Her hand comes to wrap around hers, encouraging her to do not stop. Her thrusts became more erratic and messy and all for Ginny.

Ginny knows Luna’s chance at coming like this during her first time is slim. Moving a hand further down south, Ginny finds Luna’s clit with her thumb and starts rubbing in fast, firm circles. Luna’s neck arches dangerously, exposing all of its skin on the right side and Ginny bites down, suckling hard.

Luna starts to come then and her back arches up so fast that her stomach slams into Ginny’s, causing air to escape Ginny’s mouth roughly. That whine that Luna did during their oral session is back with even higher pitch, and then Luna starts to convulse. Ginny is sure there’ll be long red scratches down her back for quite a couple of days.

Luna trembles in aftershocks as Ginny powers through without relenting on her hip speed and pressure. She chases the orgasm that’s been bubbling underneath the surface for several minutes now. It takes Luna grabbing Ginny’s ass, pulling her in closer and deeper, for her to lose it. Thick ropes of cum spill inside Luna until Ginny is spent and she rests on top of her lover while trying to gather her bearings.

This was way much better than the – still lovely – dry humping that occurred on oral day.

"Is it normal to want to say “I love you", right now?”

"That depends. Do you mean it?”

"Yes, I’ve had two years to realize this information.”

"Two – wait, what. Two years, Luna?”

"It was rather complicated. Don’t you think?”

Luna’s eyes roll back as Ginny thrusts hardly once inside her. Ginny kisses her and then says, “I love you, too.”

The rest of their moment is interrupted by Hermione bursting through the door with Harry attached to her lips. Ginny finally pulls out to cover up and, frantically, the other couple break apart at her loud cough.

“Ginny! Luna!” Hermione says, surprised at their - naked – presence. Her eyes look up to the ceiling, blush covering her cheeks. “There you two are! Molly said nobody was up here.”

"We must have been quiet,” Ginny says, trying to share her annoyance about the interruption.

"Yes, that must be it.”

There’s a pause. It’s filled with awkwardness. Hermione looking at the ceiling. Harry looking at the floor with tomato red cheeks. Ginny regretting this location. Luna staring at everyone, naked and unashamed as the day she was born.

“Hermione?”

“Hm?”

“You two can leave now.”

“Right. Come on, Harry.”

Harry bumps into the doorway on the way out. Hermione shuts the door hurriedly behind them. Leave it to the Burrow to get caught having sex while also trying to prevent sex from happening.

Ginny groans, falling back down on the bed. She throws an arm over her eyes. Everything feels better when Luna curls up on her side, their skin warm against each other.


End file.
